I'll Kill You
by Neru Harasuka
Summary: Aku merasa seperti selalu diganggu mimpi buruk dan aura-aura tidak enak. Ada apakah ini sebenarnya? Sejak aku pindah ke Hatachi Gakuen, hidupku mendadak berubah #SeeU P.O.V#
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hatachi Gakuen**

**SeeU P.O.V~~**

Ah! Udara yang segar di pagi hari. Aku menikmatinya dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahku yang baru. Hari ini... bulan April, tepatnya, musim semi sekarang sedang berlangsung!

Bunga-bunga bermekaran. Tunas-tunas tumbuh. Aku dapat melihat semak-semak _lilac_ dan geranium mulai lebat, dan aku menyukai mereka. Sangat indah dipandang jika bergerumbul.

Udara yang segar kuhirup. Kupu-kupu beterbangan. Aku menenteng tasku dengan riang, dan tak sadar, aku sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Hatachi Gakuen. Wah! Sekolahnya besar, tetapi, bangunannya nampak kuno, seperti bangunan tua, namun, aku justru malah mencintainya! Karena terdapat ukiran-ukiran zaman dahulu yang biasa kujumpai di museum.

"Hatachi Gakuen, aku datang!" seruku riang, lalu memasuki pekarangan, dan sibuk melihat-lihat. Sudah ramai keadaan sekolah. Anak-anak berlarian di koridor luar, berkejaran, bertegur sapa, namun ada juga hanya, mungkin, menggosip. Mereka berbisik-bisik, namun, aku tak peduli. Aku masuk ke dalam gedung kelas satu.

Kelas 1 SMP! Rasanya sangat bangga sudah menjadi termasuk, murid kelas atas yang dituakan. Mudah-mudahan, aku mendapatkan sahabat, aku memang anak yang termasuk pendiam, kurang pergaulan, dan tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Sewaktu SD saja, aku hanya punya satu teman, itu juga baru aku dapatkan setelah duduk di bangku kelas 5 SD, dan itu pun tidak terlalu akrab denganku. Oke, tapi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Aku mencari-cari kelasku. Hatachi Gakuen hanya sekolah yang memiliki fasilitas SMP, SMU, dan universitas, yang terletak di samping gedung SMU. Universitas Hatachi, kelak, aku pasti akan masuk ke sana!

Akhirnya, kutemukan juga kelasku. Kelasnya sangat nyaman, dingin, tetapi, ternyata, hanya sedikit anak yang berada dalam satu kelas. Mungkin, jumlahnya hanya lima belas murid. Sedikit? Jauh lebih sedikit dari kelasku dulu di SD, yang kira-kira, paling banyak jumlahnya adalah empat puluh lima murid, dan paling sedikit tiga puluh lima murid. Jelas, mungkin, aku harus menyesuaikan diri cukup lama.

"Hei, hei! Ada anak yang datang!" seru salah seorang murid yang sedang bermain-main di depan kelas. Mata mereka langsung tertuju ke arahku. Eh? Apakah aku murid terakhir yang datang hari ini? Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan hanya bisa berdiri mematung, memandangi mereka satu per satu. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa canggung.

"Hei kau..., kau murid pindahan dari mana?" Seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan, menghampiriku. Ia sedang menggenggam ponselnya yang berwarna jingga. Rambutnya sangat panjang, tetapi, ia tinggi badannya lebih pendek daripada aku. Tinggiku 168 sentimeter, dan aku sudah masuk ke golongan yang tinggi, dulu, di sekolahku.

"Aku... a-aku pindahan dari Ryousei Gakuen," sahutku dengan nada bergetar. Teman-teman gadis itu ikut menghampiri. Ada gadis berambut hijau toska pendek seleher (dia setinggi gadis yang menanyaiku) dan gadis berambut merah pendek (dia sedikit lebih pendek dariku, dan lebih tinggi dari gadis yang menanyaiku dan gadis yang berambut hijau toska. Mereka nampak sangar. Aku agak ketakutan juga.

"Oh, Ryousei Gakuen... sayangnya, kau masuk ke sekolah yang salah," katanya dengan nada khawatir, dan tiba-tiba, jantungku berdegup kencang. A-apa maksud ucapannya barusan? Aku? Aku masuk ke sekolah yang salah? Uh..., aku tak mengerti apapun. Semuanya terasa ganjil.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum aneh.

"Ryousei Gakuen adalah musuh sekolah ini, Hatachi Gakuen, sejak tahun 1888! Ketika awal Ryousei dan Hatachi Gakuen selesai dibangun..." Aku terkesiap? Apa?!

"Dan sekolahmu adalah sekolah liar!" kecamnya. Aku mundur selangkah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Poniku menutupi sebelah mataku.

"Tidak mungkin! Semua murid Ryousei Gakuen adalah murid yang baik dengan banyak prestasi gemilang! Jangan mengada-ada!" jeritku. Entah kenapa, leherku tercekat, dan aku bisa menjerit. Ini ketiga kalinya aku menjerit dalam hidupku..., dan pertama kalinya menjerit di sekolah, di depan murid-murid lain. Aku, aku menjadi takut. Aku merasa, aku bisa saja melarikan diri dari sekolah yang mengerikan ini...

"Sayangnya, itu mungkin, dan itu nyata. Siapa namamu? Jangan ketakutan dulu," katanya, berubah tenang. Aku mengatur napasku. Menenangkan diriku, dan maju dua langkah.

"Namaku SeeU."

"Oh, salam kenal, aku Neru. Ini temanku, Gumi, dan ini Meiko."

"Hai," sapa Gumi dan Meiko kepadaku. Ternyata, mereka cukup ramah kepadaku.

"Maaf membuatmu ketakutan," mulai Meiko.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok, aku memang penakut," tanggapku, sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi, kau harus tahu, dulu, Ryousei Gakuen dan Hatachi Gakuen bermusuhan, sejak suatu tragedi yang terlupakan kini," kata Meiko. Gumi dan Neru mengiyakan. Aku masih heran, belum terlalu mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang."

Aku penasaran.

"Ceritakan..."

"Ya, seharusnya, memang aku ceritakan," kata Neru.

Aku menunggu...

...

_1888_

_Seorang murid berambut panjang dikuncir dua seperti gadis desa, melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung Hatachi Gakuen. Ia menjijing tas hitamnya, dan dengan sepatu _mary jane _dan kaos kaki panjang setengah betis, ia berlari. Ini sekolahnya. Hatachi Gakuen..._

_Hari-hari yang dilaluinya, awalnya terasa menyenangkan dan menggairahkan. Namun, lima bulan setelahnya, tepat ketika gadis itu diundang makan malam oleh seorang senpai idola banyak perempuan, ia diseret ke toilet umum perempuan, dan diancam. Ia tak boleh datang ke pesta itu atau ia akan mati. Gadis itu ketakutan. Ia sebenarnya menyukai senpai, tapi... jika nyawanya yang terancam, lebih baik, ia menolak tawaran itu. Akhirnya, perjanjian dibuat, dan jika gadis itu melanggarnya, tanpa ampun lagi, ia akan segera dibunuh dan mati. Gadis yang mengancamnya adalah gadis dari sekolah Ryousei Gakuen yang menyukai senpai itu._

_Keesokan harinya setelah gadis itu diancam, senpai menghampirinya, dan gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa datang ke pesta karena adiknya sakit, padahal, gadis itu hanya memiliki kakak, bukan adik, tapi, ia berbohong. Ia berbohong demi nyawanya. Ia harus berbohong._

_Senpai itu menuruti. Namun, saat sepulang sekolah, senpai bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, dan senpai mengatakan "kau tidak memiliki adik yang sakit!" Spontan saja, gadis itu terkejut. Rombongan gadis-gadis yang mengancam gadis yang dekat dengan senpai, kebetulan lewat dan berkata, "baka." "Kau bisa datang ke pesta itu bukan?" kata senpai. Gadis itu menggeleng, "aku pasti sakit jika datang ke sana... kakakku, bukan adikku, kakakku yang sakit...," Tapi, kakak gadis itu kemudian lewat dekat situ, dan heran melihat adiknya nampak sedikit menangis. Di hadapan adiknya, berdiri senpai yang diidolakan banyak wanita dari sekolah manapun di Tokyo._

"_Kenapa? Eh, itu kakakmu bukan? Tsubasa Sawada?" Gadis itu menangis._

"_Ibuku sakit!"_

"_Kau beralasan!"_

"_Aku tidak beralasan, percayalah padaku!" teriak gadis itu, Misaya Sawada. Tapi, kakaknya menghampirinya._

"_Misaya... ibu kita, kan sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu! Kau lupa?" Gadis itu menjerit, Misaya menjerit. Senpai heran dan bingung. Lalu, Misaya berlari, melewati gerombolan gadis yang mengancamnya, dan salah satu pemimpin rombongan, gadis yang mengancamnya, Kyoko Iteda, menyeret Misaya dibantu rombongannya dan membunuhnya di taman yang sepi, dengan pisau yang ditusukkan berulang kali ke dada dan perut Misaya, dan merobek mulutnya, hampir sama seperti kisah urban Jepang, Kuchisake Onna. Kyoko merobek mulut gadis itu dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri, merobek perut gadis itu, memotong kaki gadis itu, dan menusuk-nusuk kepalanya, lalu memecahkan kepala Misaya dengan kapak besar yang diambil dari gudang penyimpanan milik ayahnya. Mayat Misaya dibuang ke garasi rumah keluarga Sawada, dan Misaya meninggalkan secarik kertas yang ditulis dengan noda darah Misaya._

_Anakmu, Misaya Sawada, telah mati terbunuh... darah inilah buktinya. Kuserahkan mayat ini ke pangkuan ibunya, dan tangisilah! Nyihihihi..._

_Your Child's Killer..._

_Kyoko kemudian bunuh diri di padang belantara dengan menusukkan pisau bekas ia membunuh Misaya, ke perutnya berulang kali sampai ia mati, dan terakhir, menusukkan pisau ke mulutnya, lalu ia mati, dan mayatnya ditemukan oleh polisi. Mayat yang mengenaskan. Tetapi, orangtua Sawada, langsung depresi begitu melihat mayat anaknya yang sudah tak berbentuk, mengenaskan, berbau busuk, dan bergelimang darah di mana-mana._

_Pembunuhnya tak ditemukan, tapi... Misaya, dikabarkan bergentayangan sambil membawa gunting, persis seperti yang dipakai Kyoko membunuhnya. Ia membunuh semua gerombolan pimpinan Kyoko dengan sadis, satu per satu, semuanya berjumlah lima orang. Ia membunuh semuanya. Dan dikabarkan, ia memakai masker, membawa gunting, memakai seragam lusuh yang sudah ternoda darah sehingga tak ada setitik bagian yang bersih. Rambutnya sudah penuh darah, dan ada banyak lubang-lubang mengerikan yang mengeluarkan darah di bagian perutnya. Konon... ia dikabarkan membunuh anak-anak Ryousei Gakuen dengan sadis menggunakan guntingnya. Tetapi, hanya anak-anak Ryousei Gakuen yang pindah ke Hatachi Gakuen saja yang akan ia bunuh, dibunuh hingga serupa seperti dirinya: ditusuk-tusuk pada bagian perut berulang kali, membacok kepalanya hingga berdarah, merobek mulutnya dengan pisau. Lalu, gadis itu kemudian dipakaikan masker pada mulutnya, dan jika diberi kekuatan, ia akan hidup dan ikut bergentayang. _

_Begitulah ceritanya, kuharap, kau segera pindah dari sini menuju sekolah lain. Kusarankan, Reiko Gakuen yang selalu tenang..._

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku ngeri mendengar cerita Neru tentang hantu Kuchisake Onna dengan latar belakang cerita yang berbeda, dengan urban Jepang. Uh... apakah, apakah aku akan celaka? Apakah, apakah aku harus mempercayai cerita ini? Ah, lebih baik jangan... aku hanya boleh percaya pada Tuhan, tapi, bulu romaku menegak.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku lirih.

"Sudah kubilang, saranku, kau sebaiknya pindah ke Reiko Gakuen, sekolah suci. Kau pasti takkan bisa diganggu oleh 'Misaya' si Kuchisake Onna jika kau pindah ke sana. Tapi, jika kau tetap berada di sini... nyawamu terancam, SeeU-san." Aku menangis.

"Tak perlu menangis! Misaya benci gadis cengeng, karena... karena tangisannya-lah yang telah membuat dia dibunuh! Jadi, jika kau menangis, konon, dia akan datang dan membunuhmu," celetuk Gumi. Aku ketakutan. Jadi, aku berhenti menangis.

"Mana bisa aku pindah ke sekolah lain! Orangtuaku sederhana dan kami miskin," kataku.

"Carilah cara! Lebih baik, kau tak usah sekolah, sampai ada biaya."

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus bersekolah!" tangisku, kembali lagi keluar air mataku.

"Jangan menangis, kubilang jangan menangis!" teriak Gumi marah.

"Ini semua kami peringatkan demi kau!" kata Neru.

"Ta-tapi... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" desisku.

Neru melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Sebaiknya, kau berdoa dan meminta mohon pada Misaya-san agar kau tak dibunuh olehnya!" Meiko memberi tanggapan. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan."

"Berusalah, agar kau tidak mati."

"Ya, kau masih terlalu muda untuk mati, karena Misaya mati umur 16 tahun."

"Oke, terima kasih teman-teman. Aku berdoa dulu."

Dan aku berlari menuju ruang doa, di Hatachi Gakuen. Ya Tuhan... lindungilah aku, selamatkanlah aku! Aku belum ingin mati!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I Have A Best Friends!**

**Miki P.O.V~~**

"Hei! Kalian lihat gadis itu? SeeU? Kasihan sekali ya," kataku, menaruh rasa iba yang besar. Miku, Rin, Lenka, dan Yukari mengangguk mengiyakan ucapanku.

"Sayang sekali dia pindah kemari," gumam Miku.

"Dan rasanya, akan terjadi sesuatu dengannya di ruang doa, jika dia sendirian!" celetuk Rin. Aku mendelik, yang lainnya juga kaget, dan tanpa berlama-lama, kami langsung berlari menyusul gadis itu menuju ke ruang doa. Rasanya..., rasanya aku takkan mampu melihat atau mendengar seorang gadis terbunuh di Hatachi Gakuen. Jika itu terjadi, ibuku bilang akan memindahkanku ke Prancis, ke rumah bibi dan pamanku di sana, tapi... jika itu terjadi, aku akan berpisah dengan Miku, Rin, Lenka, dan Yukari. Maka itu, aku ingin mencegah suatu hal pembunuhan!

"SeeU-chan!" panggilku dengan suara keras. Setelah sampai di ruang doa, kami masuk ke dalam, dan SeeU menoleh ke arah kami.

"Hhh... hh... SeeU-chan!" kata Miku, dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Kami masuk ke dalam, lalu menutup pintu rapat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, dengan mimik muka penuh tanya.

"Begini..., kami mengkhawatirkanmu," kataku.

Rin, Miku, Lenka, dan Yukari megiyakan.

"Ya, kami takut suatu hal terjadi padamu, maka itu, kami menyusulmu kemari," tambah Rin disertai senyuman manisnya. SeeU tersenyum, tapi, ia nampak bergetar.

"Te-terima kasih teman-teman. Tapi, a-aku belum mengenal kalian...," katanya. Aku mendekatinya, disusul Rin, Miku, Lenka, dan Yukari, lalu aku menepuk bahunya.

"Jangan takut. Kami sahabat-sahabtmu mulai sekarang." SeeU mengangguk, dan ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih, berderet rapi. Senyumannya menawan. Dalam sekejap, aku tertarik pada gadis itu, SeeU. Dia pasti ketakutan. Di balik senyumannya, pasti ada kesuraman, keresahan, dan kegelisahan. Aku sangat iba padanya. Ia masuk ke sekolah yang salah, ia akan dibunuh, padahal ia tak bersalah apapun terhadap Misaya-san.

"Baiklah... aku takut, temani aku di sini." "Ya, tentu saja," sahut Yukari. Kami duduk, lalu menemaninya berdoa. Dalam hening, kami ikut berdoa, memejamkan mata, dan mencoba tenang.

_Ya Tuhan... lindungilah gadis ini, SeeU-chan. Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah apapun terhadap Misaya Sawada. Umurnya masih muda. Dia keresahan, gelisah, dan muram. Dia ketakutan, dan dalam ketakutannya, dia berdoa padamu, Tuhan... Amin._

Setelah itu, aku membuka mataku, dan bangkit berdiri. Membungkuk di hadapan sebuah salib, lalu duduk di atas sofa dekat pintu, menunggu yang lain selesai. Lalu, Miku, Rin, dan Lenka duduk di sofa sepertiku, menyusul Yukari dan SeeU.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas."

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas. SeeU berjalan di tengah-tengah aku, Miku, Lenka, Rin, dan Yukari.

"Terima kasih ya, kalian sudah bersedia menjadi sahabatku," ucapnya, dengan pipi merona merah.

"Ya, kami senang denganmu. Kau gadis baik," tutur Lenka. Kami pun sampai di kelas, dan pelajaran pertama, Sejarah, dimulai.

**Lenka P.O.V~~**

Kata Rin, aku sangat mirip dengan SeeU, hanya saja, tinggi badan kami yang sedikit berbeda. Tinggi badanku 162 sentimeter, dan itu saja juga sudah tergolong tinggi untuk anak perempuan kelas 1 SMP. Bagaimana dengan SeeU? Ya, dia mungkin anak tertinggi untuk anak perempuan di sekolahku. Bahkan, dia hampir setinggi Kaito, kapten tim basket yang sekelas denganku, tingginya 175 sentimeter. Dia anak tertinggi di angkatanku. Banyak yang mengidolakannya, termasuk Miku, Miki, dan Rin. Aku dan Yukari sih, sudah naksir Akaito, sepupu Kaito, tetapi, dia masuk kelas 1-4, sementara aku dan teman-temanku yang lain masuk ke kelas 1-1. Cukup jauh, tapi, tetap saja, dia suka menggabungkan diri dengan kelas kami.

"Hei... Lenka!" Rin melemparkan segumpal kertas kecil. Aku membukanya dari remasan, lalu membaca isinya.

_SeeU anak piatu. Hanya ada kakak dan ayahnya. Uh, apakah ini sama dengan kisah Misaya? Ia tidak memiliki adik, seperti yang ditanyakan Yukari padanya... aku nggak tau :( apakah kita harus membunuhnya?_

Aku tercengang. Membunuh SeeU? Dengan alasan keadaan dirinya sama seperti Misaya? Aku membalasnya, di sebaliknya.

_Hei! Kau gila? Siapa yang menyarankan itu padamu?_

Aku melemparkannya ke arah meja Rin. Rin menatapku, lalu memungut kertas itu.

Rin... apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Batinku kesal. SeeU sepertinya gadis baik, takkan mungkin ia berbuat seperti itu, berbuat seperti Misaya, yang balas dendam dengan cara membunuh.

Lalu, Rin melemparkan. Kali ini ia menulis dengan kertas yang baru. Uh, untung saja guru sedang tidak ada. Jika ada, aku dan Rin pasti akan dihukum di luar kelas selama pelajaran berlangsung.

_Apa maksudmu? Kita tidak boleh mudah mempercayai orang yang belum pernah kita kenal sebelumnya! Yukari dan Miku yang menyarankannya. Miki masih berpikir... T^T lalu bagaimana dong baiknya?_

Arkh!

_Tapi... tapi, aku memihak SeeU! Terserah apa yang akan kalian lakukan padanya, aku akan membelanya! Kalau mau membunuhnya, bunuhlah aku dulu!_

Aku berkeras kepala, walaupun agak tak yakin juga, apakah keputusanku membela SeeU ini benar atau justru pilihan yang menjerumuskan. Tapi, bagiku, membunuh SeeU, membunuh gadis yang sudah menganggap kami sebagai sahabatnya, adalah tindakan yang sangat keji! Oke, aku menangkap kertas yang dilemparkan Rin padaku.

_Jangan... dia mungkin saja berbahaya._

.

.

_Berbahaya bagaimana maksudmu?_

.

.

_Pokoknya jangan... Miku dan Yukari sudah setuju, Miki juga ragu untuk menyetujuinya, tapi pada akhirnya ia setuju. Tinggal hanya kau, kau... Lenka! Cepat putuskan sebelum waktunya terlambat!_

Aku menggigit kukuku. Uh, ini adalah suatu pilihan yang berat. Masa tinggal aku sendirian? Oke... kali ini, aku harus bicara dengan Miki.

_Kau setuju dengan Rin, Miku, dan Yukari-chan?_

Aku melemparkannya ke meja Miki, dan ia menoleh, kemudian mengambil, membacanya, mengeluarkan pena, lalu menulis. Sesudah itu, ia melemparkannya ke mejaku. Aku menangkapnya dengan cekatan, dan membacanya.

_Eh?! Ya... kupikir, aku tak boleh mempercayai seseorang yang belum kukenal. Aku HARUS menuruti apa kata orang yang sudah kukenal baik, akrab, dan kami sudah lama berteman. Kau, setujuilah! Semuanya maka akan beres dengan mudah, Lenka-san._

Kyaa! Aku harus bagaimana ini? Miki sudah setuju, Rin, Miku, dan Yukari tetap memaksaku. Yukari yang sekarang mengirimkan surat padaku. Ah, apa yang ingin ia katakan?

_Cepat ambil keputusan, Lenka! Jika Misaya membunuhnya, kemungkinan, SeeU juga akan jadi Kuchisake Onna (karena dia merasa tak memiliki salah pada Misaya, makanya dia begitu), dan bisa saja membunuh kita! Pikirkan itu, dan cepat putuskan. Waktumu hanya sampai pulang sekolah saja!_

Aduh... aku mengeluh, lalu mendesah, dan menghela napas berulang kali. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Yukari, yang duduk dua baris di belakangku, memasang tampan wajah memaksa, dan aku mendecakkan lidah. Ckckckckck... baiklah, aku berpikir dulu sejenak.

Tetapi, guru tiba-tiba saja masuk.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini..."

Aku mengeluarkan semua buku tulis, buku pelajaran, dan alat tulis baruku, sambil terus mengernyitkan dahi tanda aku sedang berpikir sangat keras. Apa keputusan yang sebaiknya kuambil? Memang sih, benar apa kata sahabat-sahabatku, tak baik langsung percaya pada seseorang yang belum kita kenal. Tapi, sekarang... aku merasa, SeeU bukanlah gadis yang dapat disakiti dengan mudah, tanpa sebuah pemikiran yang jelas dan tanpa sebuah kepastian dari sebuah jawaban.

_GREK!_

"Hai, Lenka-chan. Maaf, bolehkah aku meminjam pensil? Aku tidak membawanya." Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis yang sudah kukenal, berdiri di samping mejaku, dan memberikan sebuah permintaan. Aku menatapnya. Ya, itu memang SeeU. Wajahnya, rambut panjangnya yang pirang, memang sekilas mirip denganku, hanya saja, rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dan ikal di bagian ujung-ujungnya. Uh, lama-kelamaan, otakku terasa buntu, tak bisa berpikir apapun.

Oke, sekarang, aku mengambil sebuah pensil mekanik hitam dengan merek terkenal, lalu memberikannya pada SeeU.

"Ini, kau boleh meminjamnya," kataku dengan senyuman yang nampak kecut, mungkin, jika SeeU yang melihatnya. Dia mengambilnya, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih," suaranya yang lembut bergema di telingaku. Akankah jika Rin dan yang lainnya, termasuk aku, mungkin, membunuh SeeU, akankah jeritannya, jeritannya yang penuh kesakitan dan kepedihan, akan tetap selembut ini? Kuduga tidak, suaranya tak mungkin seperti lengkingan bagaikan tikus yang terjepit pintu.

**SeeU P.O.V~~**

Aku sedikit kecewa, ketika Lenka menampilkan senyuman 'tidak enak' padaku. Entahlah, aku tak dapat menebak apa artinya. Yang jelas, aku merasa tidak enak sekarang. Firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk, dan aku rasa, aku harus menghindarinya. Tapi, apakah 'hal-itu' dan 'apa-yang-harus-kulakukan' untuk menghindari_nya_? Pikiranku melayang entah ke mana, hingga seorang guru menepuk punggungku.

"Kau melamun? Cepat kerjakan... lalu kumpulkan. Kalau tidak selesai, kau tak akan mendapatkan waktu istirahat siang'mu'," ujar guru Sejarah itu dengan tampang masam. Aku mengangguk lemah, lalu mulai mengerjakan tugasku dengan lancar, tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya.

...

"SeeU... mau pulang bersama?" tanya Yukari dengan nada ramah. Wajahnya menyenangkan. Aku menyukainya. Dia juga cantik dan pintar. Tapi, dari penampilannya, ia kelihatan menyerupai gadis tomboi, tapi tetap berupa gadis dengan senyuman manis.

"Boleh. Tapi tunggu dulu ya, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Aku bergegas, sambil menyandang tasku. Kulihat sekilas, Rin sedang berbisik-bisik pada Lenka yang menatapku, dan kami bertemu pandang. Tetapi, dengan cepat, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Aku sedikit curiga. Ada apa ya dengan Lenka dan Rin? Tadi, Lenka nampak tersenyum 'tidak enak' padaku saat aku ingin meminjam pensil darinya. Lalu, Rin juga nampak berbisik-bisik pada Lenka yang lagi-lagi bersikap aneh. Egh! Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku tidak jadi ke toilet deh," ucapku, lalu kami pulang bersama.

Aku mempunyai sahabat, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan Lenka, Rin, dan Miku. Aku hanya nyaman dengan Yukari dan Miki. Dia terus mengajakku bicara, tersenyum padaku, dan menggandeng tanganku, sementara Rin, Lenka, dan Miku berjalan memisah dariku, Yukari, dan Miki. Mereka terus saja begitu. Yah, Rin kadang membisiki Miku atau Lenka di waktu yang kadang bahkan bersamaan. Sementara Miki dan Yukari, mereka _benar-benar_ baik padaku. Entahlah... aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi, firasatku mengatakan, hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Misaya, si Kuchisake Onna dari Hatachi Gakuen yang dibunuh oleh anak sekolah Ryousei Gakuen, tempatku bersekolah dulu. Lalu, apa sih halnya? Aku ingin tahu. Aku sangat penasaran.

"Kalian mengapa terus berbisik-bisik?" seruku, dan itu membuat mereka terlonjak dan terkejut.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa kok. A-aku hanya membisiki mereka tentang cowok yang sedang kusukai di kelas kita," kata Rin dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Aku menaikkan alisku. "Siapa itu?"

"Hahaha... em, em... itu rahasia, ya kan Miku? Rin?" Miku dan Rin mengangguk serempak.

"Maaf ya, hanya kita yang boleh tahu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok."

Aku tertunduk sedih. Apakah aku dibenci? Jika iya, lebih baik aku tak bersama mereka. Dengan cepat, aku berlari menuju rumahku, meninggalkan mereka semua. Tetapi, terdengar suara Yukari dan Miki yang berteriak memanggil namaku, ketika itu, aku melihat sosok berlumuran darah menghadangku sambil memegang gunting, lalu menculikku..., tapi tunggu dulu... sepertinya, aku tak asing dengan wajah gadis itu...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Search SeeU!**

Aku diculik. Ke tempat yang gelap, dengan diseret. Yukari dan Miki ketakutan, tetapi, mereka... kulihat mereka tetap mengejarku, sementara Rin, Miku, dan Lenka menangis histeris lalu berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku meneteskan air mata. Apakah ini adalah akhir dari kehidupanku?

"Tolong aku, lepaskan aku!" Aku berusaha memberontak, tetapi, gadis itu, gadis yang menyeramkan itu... menoleh ke arahku, dan mengacungkan guntingnya. Aku menangis, lalu tak berani bicara lagi. Ini sudah cukup menyakitkan. Diseret pada permukaan jalan bersemen yang kasar. Aku sudah bisa merasakan betisku lecet. Tetapi, sesaat... aku melihat Yukari dan Miki mulai perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku. Pandanganku memburam.

_BRUUUKK!_

...

**Normal P.O.V~~**

"Dia benar-benar diculik Misaya-san!" jerit Rin di kelas keesokan harinya. Nampak Miki yang baru datang, juga langsung bergabung di meja Rin segera setelah ia menaruh tasnya di atas kursi.

"Itu mengejutkan...," sela Miku. Yang lainnya ikut bergerombol, ikut penasaran dengan berita mencengangkan itu. Ya, SeeU, murid baru, pindahan dari Ryousei Gakuen, diculik oleh Misaya-san, si hantu Kuchisake Onne yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini.

"Benarkah dia diculik?" Seorang gadis berambut pendek hijau, Gumi Megpoid namanya, tak yakin dengan apa yang diberitakan Rin, Miku, dan Lenka. Tetapi, Rin mengangguk, Miku juga terpaksa mengangguk, sementara Lenka terdiam, lemas, dan ia nampak memucat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan khawatir, nampak sangat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang suram.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Lalu, siapakah yang juga menjadi saksi?" tanya Gumi lagi. Rin menunjuk Yukari dan Miki yang berdiri mematung saja.

"Kalian?"

Keduanya mengangguk kaku.

"Ya."

"Apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi?"

"Entahlah... saat SeeU berlari, entah kenapa ia berlari, tiba-tiba saja... Mi-Misaya-san sudah menghadang dia di hadapannya, dan kemudian menculik SeeU, lalu menyeretnya dengan tali tambang yang sudah ia bawa, lengkap dengan sebuah gunting besar berwarna hitam."

"Eh! Itu mengerikan!" seru banyak gadis-gadis histeris sambil menutupi mulut dengan tangan mereka. Miki dan Yukari mengangguk.

"A-awalnya... ka-kami tak percaya, tapi... itu Misaya-san sungguhan!" Gumi mundur selangkah sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Mi-Misaya-san? Muncul lagi?"

"Ya, seperti itu, jika ada murid yang sudah nekat," kilah Neru, disusul anggukan Meiko. Gumi menghampiri sahabatnya, Neru dan Meiko sambil memegang ujung kemeja seragam Meiko, keduanya gemetaran. Neru memang baru saja datang, dan telah mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu dari kelas lain.

"Tapi, aku kasihan padanya!" ujar Gumi. Meiko menyetujuinya. Yukari dan Miki juga.

"Kami prihatin. Apakah ia kini telah mati?"

"Jelas saja," kata Neru.

"Tapi, masih ada waktu untuk menyelidikinya!" seru Miki bersemangat. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi... bukankah itu menyeramkan dan mengerikan?" sergah Miku gemetaran. Miki menggeleng. "Menyelamatkan teman sendiri bukan hal yang salah bukan?" Lenka kemudian tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Miki dan Yukari. Rin dan Miku saling berpandangan.

"Tapi, aku penakut," kata Rin beralasan.

"Aku juga."

"Ya sudah, kalian terpaksa tinggal," ujar Aoki Lapis, murid baru juga, tetapi, ia pindahan dari Kurata Gakuen.

"E-eh?"

"Baiklah, siapa saja yang ikut?" seru Yukari.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku juga!"

Banyak juga murid yang ikut. Yang laki-laki pun ada. Ada Kaito (saudara kembar Kaiko), Gakupo, Len (saudara kembar Rin), Ted (kakak Teto yang tidak naik kelas), Mikuo (sanak-saudara Miku), Luki (sepupu Luka), Gumiya (kembaran Gumi) serta Akaito (sepupu Kaito) #banyak ya anak kembarnya ._.#

Sementara yang perempuan juga lebih banyak; Teto, Yukari, Miki, Gumi, Neru, Lenka, Meiko, Aoki, Mayu, Kaiko, Haku, dan Luka.

"Kita atur rencana," aku Luka. Yang lainnya menyetujui.

"Em... anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan dicampur. Dibagi menjadi empat kelompok dengan masing-masing kelompok memiliki arah yang berbeda-beda. Sebentar, nah... kelompok 1 : Kaito, Len, Teto, Yukari, Gumi, dan Lenka. Kelompok 2 : Ted, Mikuo, Miki, aku, dan Aoki. Kelompok 3 : Luki, Gakupo, Mayu, Kaiko, dan Luka. Kelompok 4 : Akaito, Haku, dan Gumiya. Oke... kalian bisa mengatur rencana untuk masing-masing kelompok!" Neru mengomandoi.

"Oke... kita bekerja sama ya!" ucap Akaito pada Gumiya. Gumiya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Sip."

"Hei! Kelompok satu kumpul di sini!" teriak Len lantang. Miku dan Rin hanya menyendiri di sudut, karena mereka tidak menggabungkan diri untuk ikut melacak keberadaan SeeU. Tetapi, Gumiya menghampiri mereka, dan mengulurkan tangan. Rin menengadah. Keduanya sedang duduk meringkuk, terdiam.

"Hei, kalian mau ikut kelompok kami mencari SeeU-san?" tanya Gumiya. Akaito juga menyusul Gumiya.

"Kalian boleh ikut kalau mau."

"E-eh... tapi kami pasti akan merepotkan kalian," desah Rin tidak enak. Gumiya dan Akaito menggeleng.

"Tak apa."

"Benar?" tanya Miku tak yakin.

"Ya."

"Baiklah.., kami ikut dengan kalian."

"Yeay!"

**Rin P.O.V~~**

Sebenarnya, aku sedikit takut sekaligus cemas dengan keadaan SeeU dan apa yang terjadi menimpanya. Entahlah... bulu kudukku terasa menegak, entah... seperti ada aura aneh yang menyelimutiku. Apa-apakah ini? Aku tak yakin bahwa ini Misaya-san yang sedang lewat.

"Hei, Rin! Perhatikan pelajaran!" Miyako Sensei melemparkan sebatang kapur putih ke mejaku, dan aku tersadar. Uoh... ini sedang pelajaran Geografi, Rin! Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku, lalu menyahut, kemudian, aku sudah terfokus pada pelajaran, yang sebenarnya kusukai itu.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi nyaring. Aku mengemasi semua peralatan tulisku, lalu mengambil makan siang di meja depan.

"Makan siang! Tidak ada porsi tambah!" teriak Yukari. Kebetulan, ia yang tugas piket sekarang, bersama Akaito, Gumiya, dan Teto.

"Hei! Aku mau... tunggu dulu."

Aku berlari, lalu mengambil nampan besar, dua buah piring, sebuah mangkuk, dan tempat kecil untuk saus.

"Makan siang kali ini adalah kari dengan wortel dan udon, serta tambahan nasi. Susu coklat dingin, dan butter roll dengan _butter_. Pencuci mulutnya yoghurt atau puding, bisa dipilih sendiri," kata Teto dengan ramah, lalu ia mengambilkanku udon dan nasi hangat. Lalu, Akaito mengambilkanku kari, Gumiya mengambilkanku cucu coklat dingin dan butter roll, sementara Yukari mengambilkanku _butter_ dan menyuruhku memilih antara puding atau yoghurt. Em, aku pilih yoghurt! Selain sehat, setiap kali makan, pencuci mulutnya tak lain adalah yoghurt! Tapi sebenarnya, aku juga suka sekali dengam puding, apalagi yang stroberi.

"Ambillah sebuah dan sendoknya, ini," kata Yukari, dan aku menerimanya, kemudian meninggalkan barisan panjang. Fiuh... selamat makan!

"Hei... kau masih cemas memikirkan 'itu'?" Miku tiba-tiba saja muncul, lalu duduk di samping meja Rin. Rin menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Tapi, entah kenapa, aku masih berpikir keras."

"Tentang?"

"Yah, tentang Misaya-san. Sesungguhnya, aku belum pernah melihat dia!"

"Kita bisa melihat dia nanti, entah kenapa aku menjadi anak berani, Miku-san," balasku dengan nada riang. Miku menghela napas panjang, lalu memandangku dengan tampang memelas, tapi, aku acuh tak acuh karena perutku setengah keroncongan.

"Hei, kau tahu kan... kalau keluarga SeeU itu miskin?"

"Ya, bukan miskin, dia sederhana," tanggap Neru yang tiba-tiba juga muncul di hadapanku sambil memegang nampan yang berisi banyak makanan, sepertiku.

"Boleh aku makan bersama kalian? Meiko ijin, karena dia akan diajak orangtuanya pergi sebentar untuk mendatangi kakeknya yang sakit-sakitan. Gumi masih ke toilet." "Tidak apa kok," sahut Miku. Aku mengiyakan, dan Neru sudah makan bersama kami, tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang keluarga SeeU miskin, memang ada apa?" tanyaku memecah keheningan, sesudah aku menyelesaikan makan siangku.

"Emmh, tunggu..," katanya sambil terus mengunyah.

"Iya, soalnya, keluarga Misaya kan juga keluarga miskin," katanya melanjutkan, setelah mulutnya kosong. Neru mengiyakan. Gumi sekarang juga sudah makan di samping Neru.

"Misaya-san sebenarnya gadis baik, jika saja dia belum mati," kataku. "Dia gadis yang pintar dan manis, maka itulah, senpai suka padanya!"

"Aku sudah pernah melihat wajah senpai-nya," celetuk Neru.

"Masa? Bagaimana? Tampan?" tanya Miku.

"Mungkin, tapi dia benar-benar tampan!" kilah Neru.

"Oh..," aku hanya ber-oh-oh.

"Tapi, kurasa, mustahil senpai suka pada Misaya," kata Gumi memberi komentar.

"Hei! Nanti Misaya-san bisa marah lho," aku mengingatkan. Gumi langsung tersadar dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Ups... aku lupa, maaf Misaya-san."

"Eh, tapi... ucapanmu mengingatkanku sesuatu!" seru Neru mendadak, dan tiba-tiba suasana hening mencekam seisi kelas yang pada mulanya penuh dengan hiruk-pikuk...

**SeeU P.O.V~~**

Aku diikat di sebuah gudang yang gelap, lembap, dan sedikit bau. Aku diikat dengan tali tambang yang sangat kuat, dengan simpul mati, yang bahkan akan sulit untuk dilepaskan, atau bahkan, malah tak bisa sama sekali. Lagipula, hari sudah sore... jika saja ini tak terjadi, pasti sekarang aku sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah menuju ke rumah.

Aku menangis, tapi, air mataku kini sudah mengering, dan mungkin, mataku merah. Yang jelas, wajahku kini lengket. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Eh?! Misaya-san?

"Kau mau makan?" tanyanya. Eh?! Aih, dia bahkan menawariku makanan. Apakah benar dia Misaya-san si 'Kuchisake Onna' atau hanya orang lain yang menyamar menjadi Misaya, hanya untuk menakut-nakuti? Tapi... uhm, harus kuingat, ini bukan April Mop!

"Emh, ya, aku sebenarnya agak lapar." "Kau suka makan cacing?" Aku mendelik. Makan cacing? Eikh, mendengar namanya saja aku sudah mau muntah. Perutku mendadak sakit. Aduh, mag-ku kambuh! Parah. _Damn_!

"Ca-cing?"

"Kau tak suka?"

"Emh, aku belum pernah makan cacing," kataku.

"Tapi itu enak, kau harus mencobanya."

"Ti-tidak, aku tak suka makan serangga!" seruku dengan panik, takut ia akan memaksaku memakan cacing yang mengerikan itu.

"Baiklah, kuberi makan kau daging tikus saja ya, bagaimana?" tanyanya. Mataku melotot. Daging tikus? Bisa-bisa aku kena pes!

"Tidak deh, lebih baik, daging sapi."

"Aku punya... tapi bukan daging sapi. Tapi kurasa, pasti kau akan menyukainya. Rasanya enak."

"Wah, sudah matang?"

"Kau masak sendiri, kau bisa masak?"

"Tentu. Daging apa itu?"

"Daging_ku_."

Aku menjerit hingga pita suaraku hampir putus.

**Kaito P.O.V~~**

Aku mendengar suara jeritan seorang gadis. Entah dari mana asalnya. Aku langsung mengomandoi anak buahku menuju ke tempat yang _kira-kira_ merupakan asal sumber suara.

"Hei, kalian dengar teriakan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Bahkan, jelas sekali!" jawab Len. Aku lega. Berarti, bukan hanya aku saja yang mendengarnya.

"Kalian?" tudingku ke arah Gumi, Yukari, Lenka, dan Teto.

"Ya, kami mendengarnya."

"Oke, kita lanjut berjalan. Gunakan hanya dua senter, nanti baterainya cepat habis kalau kita pakai semua," aku mengingatkan sekali lagi, sambil menyorotkan senterku ke arah-arah tertentu. Suasana sudah agak gelap, menjelang malam hari. Kulirik arlojiku. Ya, sudah jam enam petang menjelang jam setengah tujuh malam.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Lenka.

"Jam setengah tujuh malam kurang sepuluh menit." Kami kembali berjalan, dengan langkah pelan. Hanya terdengar derikan suara jangkrik, gesekan daun-daun pepohonan _spruce_ yang berada di sekeliling kami. Ya, kami sedang mencari di antara pertokoan, dan baru saja memasuki gang kecil.

"Eh, ruangan itu nampak menyala!" Teto menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil dengan ruangan yang menyala. Ya, nampak kalau itu seperti secercah cahaya dari sekumpulan kegelapan.

"Baiklah, Len dan Yukari. Kalian mengintip lewat jendela situ. Tapi sepertinya, itu hanya gudang saja," kataku.

"Lalu, aku dan Teto menyelidiki daerah bagian lain dari gang ini, sementara Gumi kau ikut Len, dan Lenka, kau ikut membantuku dan Teto."

Kami berpencar. Len, Gumi, dan Yukari berjalan mendekati ruangan kecil itu, sementara aku, Teto, dan Lenka berjalan lurus ke arah lain, lalu membelok. Ya, memang, gang ini terdiri dari beberapa jalan yang juga masih berupa gang kecil yang sempit, namun keadaannya tak bisa dibilang begitu kumuh. Lumayan bersih juga, dan tumbuhannya tak tumbuh liar, melainkan terawat.

"KAITO!" kudengar teriakan Len yang mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, berbalik, dan menyuruh kedua anak perempuan itu untuk mengikuti kembali ke arah semula. Kulihat raut wajah Len sangat tegang, sementara Yukari dan Gumi nampak memucat, seolah mual.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau... lihatlah sendiri ke dalam, apa yang sedang terjadi membuatku ingin muntah." Dan aku melihat ke arah jendela. Seketika, yang lainnya muntah, aku hampir pingsan karena tercengang-cengang.


End file.
